I Love You, My Perfect Little Khajiit: A Skyrim Story Collection
by Zero Rae Ryoshi
Summary: This is just a little collection of Skyrim(Percikael with a dash of Aissil) stories. This is yaoi, and does have a human with a Khajiit(they are also ten years apart) together, so if you don't like, then don't read. Also, flames will be ignored. Now then, this will be set as complete, but will be added to whenever I finish another Percikael story. Thank you, and enjoy!
1. I love you

So... I told myself, not even a month ago that I would not start indulging myself in another new pairing of mine... but, woe and behold, I made this. But I'm sick as hell and I honestly don't give a rats ass about what past me said. Ahem, anyway... does anyone at all care that I'm writing something new with _another_ oc pairing thingy? *shrugs* Even if you do, here, this is the first of many little thing's of my newest oc obsession: Mikael(yes, the little bard from Whiterun) and my character Percival. Or as I like to call them, Percikael~! Yep... I am definitely a little more than sick... um, anywho...

This is in fact going to be a little collection of one-shots, two-shots/three-shots(only if you want me to continue one of the little thing's already on here) or drabbles. Ratings will be posted separately on each new 'chapter'.

Disclaimer: I own only Percival and the story ideas. Everything else? Not mine. Er, Aissil belongs to my friend, who I had created the original story with: The Tales of Percival and Aissil(Yes, this is from an actual Fanfiction that me and her wrote if you hadn't known, though it only has one fucking chapter...). And uh, everyone else or whatever belongs to the owner of Skyrim.

Um, if you're curious, the title of this is actually just from the first one-shot of this thing, but it fits for the entire thing, so... yeah.

Enjoy~! ...or not... *shrugs* Oh yeah, and this is yaoi. If you don't like, go back or whatever else you got to do to get the fuck out of here. Also, characters may be a bit ooc... just a warning. And also, to anyone who actually cares about Skyrim canon shit, Mikael is not the age that he is in the game, he's actually around 28... I think... And Percival is 18 in this; Aissil is 21, if anyone wants to know her age as well.

Sorry for the rant, _now_ you can enjoy.

* * *

Title: "I love you"

Rating: Probably between K+ and T... *shrugs*

Warning: Yaoi(boyxboy love), cusswords(for those who actually _care_), Ooc-ness, NordxKhajiit love(for those who can't stand a human being with an anthro or whatever the hell Khajiits are), and cute, adorable, fluffiness~!

Summary: Percival always says those three little words every chance he gets, but what happens when Mikael never says them back?

Words(I don't even know why I'm putting this here...): 1,141

* * *

Being in a relationship, for anyone, was difficult. But it was especially difficult for one little Khajiit named Percival; mostly because he happened to be in a relationship with the most perverted, cocky, dick-faced, bastard of a bard that ever lived. At least, that was what Aissil, Percival's sister, had always said about Mikael.

It was always a little stressful, for Percival, finding Mikael shamelessly flirting with all the cute girls and guys that the trio came across; even though Percival knew that Mikael was faithful to him. And for some reason, though Percival knew that the bard loved him, it hurt when everytime he said it to Mikael, he would never say it back.

Everytime Percival said it to Mikael, the bard would always smile at him and then kiss his nose, or his lips.

"I love you, Kael~!" Percival purred, hugging the bard with a cute little smile on his lips as his ears twitched and Mikael chuckled, smiling down at Percival and he wrapped his arms around the Khajiits small waist before leaning down and kissing his nose.

Percival blushed, ears lowering like they always did when he did this, and he hid a small frown when Mikael pulled away. "Come on, Perce, your sister is expecting us back with the gold from the job." Mikael said, and just like that, the moment had ended.

So, when Percival found himself, alone in his room and on the verge of tears, he came to the conclusion that no matter how many times he would say it to his mate, Mikael would never say it back to him.

"Little Khajiit?" Percival's ears perked up and he gasped a little in surprise when he heard Mikael's voice and he frowned some more, wiping away the apparent tears.

"M-Mikael..." Percival stuttered when he saw the bard, blushing a little when he saw the small smile on his face. His heart never failed to skip a beat whenever he saw Mikael showing him true and genuine love or affection. "W-what are you d-doing here...?" He questioned and saw Mikael's smile turn into the familiar smirk that he both loved and hated so much.

"Is it a crime for me to want to visit my cute and adorable little boyfriend?" The man said, walking over to Percival and he sat down on the bed, next to the Khajiit. Percival blushed and looked down a little, and that was when Mikael noticed the tears; though they were barely there, he still noticed them. "Perce, why were you crying?" Mikael asked with narrowed eyes and Percival whipped his head up, staring at Mikael with wide ocean blue eyes, his ears lowering a little.

"W-what!?" He stammered. "I-I wasn't crying!" He gulped when Mikael glared a little at him and he had to look away, unable to look Mikael in the eyes anymore; his pretty honey brown eyes that Percival could spend hours looking into.

"Percival..." Mikael said his name sternly and Percival flinched a little, his tail wrapping nervously around his waist and he played with the hem of his shirt. "Babe, look at me." The words were soft, and the tone was commanding, but it was the first word that had Percival looking at Mikael once more, blushing a little.

Percival could feel more tears coming to his eyes and he tried to blink them away before they fell, but he couldn't and his blush actually became noticeable when Mikael reached one hand up to Percival's furred cheeks, wiping away the tears gently. That was when Percival decided to ask him the one question that had been on his mind since the first time he'd ever said 'I love you' to Mikael. "...why don't you ever say it back?"

The question caught Mikael by surprise and he looked at the black Khajiit with confusion and curiosity. "What?" He questioned and Percival looked down at the bed, sighing softly.

"Everytime I say it to you, you never say it back... why?" Percival said in a soft voice and Mikael frowned in concern.

"Perce, what are you talking about?" The bard asked and he took notice how Percival's ears lowered fully to his head and his tail laid flat against the bed, still and unmoving; he especially took notice on how Percival's shoulders slumped, almost as if in defeat. "Percy...?" Mikael moved a hand to Percival's chin, and he moved the Khajiit's head so he would have to look at him.

When Percival's saddened blue eyes met Mikael's worried brown eyes, he spoke. "I love you..." though the three words themselves were nothing more than a quiet whimper from the cat's mouth, Mikael heard them loud and clear and his eyes widened in realization.

To say he was shocked, was quite an understatement. Mikael honestly had no idea what to say at that moment, every thought fleeing his mind. It was then that he realized how true everything that the cat was saying actually was. Never once had he ever said those three words back to him, but in all honesty, Mikael never thought he had to. He had always thought that his actions spoke for him; oh how wrong he had been.

Percival's own eyes narrowed as tears began to streak down his cheeks, and he frowned when Mikael stayed quiet. "Why won't you say it back...?" He questioned, his voice stronger this time, despite it quivering with each word spoken. "D-do you... do y-you even _l-love_ me...?" Mikael's eyes widened his horror at this and he immediately pulled Percival to him in a tight hug, closing his eyes tightly.

"Of course I do!" Mikael said sharply, not indulging himself in the thoughts of what life would be without his sweet, kind, loving, adorable little uke.

Percival whimpered lightly at this and clenched tightly at Mikael's shirt. "Then say it..." he said, or more like pleaded and Mikael sighed softly, pulling away from the hug and he looked straight into Percival's eyes.

"I love you, Percival." He said and Percival's ears raised a bit.

"A-again." He mumbled, blushing once again and Mikael smirked, wrapping his arms around Percival's waist, pulling him up into his lap, not caring if Percival's tail wrapped tightly around his own waist.

"I love you." Mikael leaned forward a little and Percival wrapped his arms around the bards neck.

"...again." He repeated and Mikael chuckled before closing the distance and he kissed Percival, the kiss sweet and loving.

When he pulled back, he was smiling and Percival was in tears for a different reason. "I love you, my perfect little Khajiit." He said and he was a little surprised when Percival hugged him tightly, collapsing in his arms, and he fell back against the bed.

"I-I love you t-too, Kael." Percival cried and Mikael could only smile and hug the Khajiit back.

* * *

Hope you liked it~! And let me know what you thought of it. *grins* Also, any suggestions for what I should do for the couple? I would love to hear them!

Bye for now~!

~The White Wolf, Zero


	2. Competition

Title: "Competition"

Rating: Still K+ and T, I think... *shrugs*

Warning: Yaoi(boyxboy love), cusswords(for those who actually _care_), Ooc-ness, NordxKhajiit love(for those who can't stand a human being with an anthro or whatever the hell Khajiits are), and cute, adorable, fluffiness~!

Summary: Mikael starts a little _friendly _competition with Aissil.

Words: 486

I actually have no idea what I did for this one... I hope you like it anyway.

* * *

Aissil sighed in annoyance as she, her brother and the _annoying bard_, walked into the forest. She gripped her bow tightly, closing her eyes as she walked, but she stayed alert to what was around her. She opened her eyes when she heard her brother suddenly speak.

"Nyah, Mikael, I didn't that you could hunt." Percival said and the brown haired nord chuckled.

"I'm certainly not as good as your sister over there, but I can at least put food on the table if I had to." Mikael said and Aissil couldn't help but roll her eyes at what the older man said.

Percival stuck his tongue out childishly, pulling it back in when Mikael smirked at him and he blushed before speaking, "I bet you can't even take down a_ rabbit_." The Khajiit taunted and Mikael laughed.

"Is that a challenge I hear?" Mikael's smirk widened and Percival tilted his head up slightly.

"You're right about one thing, Kael~!" Percival matched the smirk. "No one's as good as my sister is!" Aissil felt something similar to pride well up in her chest when she heard that from Percival and she smiled.

"Okay, how about a little competition, then?" Mikael looked at Aissil and the silver Khajiit frowned a little, turning her head to look back at them.

"A competition...?" She questioned and the nord nodded.

"Let's see who can snag the most catch." He said, barely hiding a new smirk now and Aissil narrowed her teal colored eyes.

Her nose twitched and she turned away, her grip tightening on her bow, threatening to break it. "Fine." She said and Percival grinned.

"I just _know_ you're going to win, Ai!" He purred and she smiled at her brother once more.

"Thanks, Percy." She chuckled and they continued to walk through the forest, the only thing on the three's minds being the competition.

Spotting a small deer a few yards away, Aissil crouched behind a few bushes and readied an arrow.

Her eyes widened, though, as soon as she was about to release the arrow, when another flew past her and at the deer, killing it at first hit. "W-wha-...?" She turned her head with narrowed eyes when she saw Mikael and Percy standing not even ten feet away from her.

"Wow!" Percival exclaimed, ears upright, and Aissil growled slightly.

"Hey, that was my catch." She hissed slightly and Mikael turned his head towards her, smirking a little though he tried to keep up an innocent act.

"Was it? Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know. Don't worry, I'll let you get the next one." He snickered a little and Aissil turned sharply away, standing up and she walked away, leaving a very confused Percy and a smug Mikael behind.

"A-Ai...?" Percival followed after Aissil, confused and worried.

Mikael chuckled and tied the deer up before following the two Khajiit's. This was certainly going to be fun.

* * *

Hope you liked it~! And let me know what you thought of it. *grins* Also, any suggestions for what I should do for the couple? I would love to hear them!

Bye for now~!

~The White Wolf, Zero


End file.
